


Black Water

by motetus



Category: Dark Matter - Michelle Paver
Genre: Art, Death, Digital Art, Drowning, Extra Treat, Fanart, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Supernatural Elements, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: When I’ve mustered my courage, I can just bring myself to crouch at the water’s edge and dip in my hand, and hold it there while I talk to Gus. It’s a kind of communion. But it’s a dangerous one, for I know that I’m also communing with Gruhuken, and with what walks there in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jain,
> 
> I originally had far more ambitious plans for this art! My initial draft had a handful of little illustrations of Jack and Gus' moments together, but I ended up switching them out for excerpts from the end of Jack's journal when I realised they didn't fit together very well. However, I managed to salvage and clean up one discarded sketch of Gus and Jack on the boat to Gruhuken that I was too fond of to abandon, and I thought you might enjoy it even if it's more of a treat than a trick:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
